


icicles

by kikyone



Series: what isn't seen in royalty [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (in the main story atleast, Advanced Technology, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, But different, Drug Use, Hybrids, I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE TAGS, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Modern Royalty, Other, Pets, Platonic Relationships, Reincarnation, Royalty, Running Away, Technology, a bunch of other stuff i cannot remember, basically includes everyone in the dsmp + some extras, except ive never written a little before so its barely mentioned, foolishs name is noah yeah??, hybrid list will be first chapter after i draw everyone, i put m/m but no relationships rn, idk how to tag mumza but shes here and important, no beta... what is a beta, ranboo is a little, thats one of the things i didn't remember lol, there are no phones at first, there will be small oneshots maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikyone/pseuds/kikyone
Summary: ;; do you wanna run away?icicles by the scary jokes
Series: what isn't seen in royalty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203104
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. TWs and character info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah :)
> 
> tw at end notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my orignial list i forgot tommy so i added him today and then published this lol..

TOMMYINNIT  
\- he/him  
dog hybrid, runaway thief  
he's currently on a wanted list,  
on the top 10 of the town, but he's  
care free nonetheless, and only  
cares about facing a royal

TUBBO SMITH  
\- he/they  
goat hybrid, prince  
adores and loves all  
enderman hybrids

LANI SMITH  
\- she/her  
goat hybrid, princess  
not very lore important

DREAM  
\- they/he  
cat hybrid, mage  
important, currently on  
bad terms with many

GEORGE  
\- he/him  
rabbit hybrid, thief  
doing communiator  
studies

SAPNAP  
\- she/he  
blaze-human hybrid,  
thief, can do controlled  
fires that disappear on  
command and cannot be  
put out

BADBOYHALO  
\- they/them  
demon wolf hybrid, former  
assassin- currently a teacher  
indifferent on royal statuses 

SKEPPY  
\- he/him  
rabbit hybrid, helps in the  
nether(wont say what or where  
it is), he doesn't show it often but  
he deeply cares for sapnap and   
spoils him every given chance

JSCHLATT  
\- he/they  
ram hybrid, no occupation  
studies the laws in different   
countries

RANBOO  
\- they/he  
enderman, ??? hybrid  
butler around the palace  
neutral but shown to  
favorite tubbo

FUNDY ????  
\- he/him  
fox hybrid, advanced  
worker, helps with  
architectural design and  
communicators

WILBUR SOOT  
\- he/they  
bear hybrid(?), former  
librarian and musician  
currently deceased

(CHARLIE) SLIMECICLE  
\- he/him  
slime hybrid, farmer  
helps with the run away  
plans 

NIKI (NIHACHU)  
\- she/her  
cat hybrid, bakery worker  
known for therapy sessions

PUFFY  
\- she/her  
sheep hybrid, palace gaurd  
forced into her job but seems  
indifferent 

PHILZA  
\- he/him  
raven hybrid, no occupation  
he prefers to stay jobless, "its  
just convenient"

KRISTIN  
\- she/her  
half goddess, supreme  
diety, due to being on  
earth her powers are muted

TECHNOBLADE  
\- they/them  
piglin hybrid, farmer  
formerly used for assassination,  
still gets attracted by gold despite  
claiming they don't 

AWESAMDUDE  
\- he/him  
creeper hybrid, palace gaurd  
he quickly takes a liking to  
tommy and often brings him food  
when tubbo cant(edited)

KARL JACOBS  
\- he/they/it  
interdimensional being,  
no occupation (goes to the school  
to tell stories every now and then),  
when in distress he glitches out and  
goes to his original form slightly (OG  
MINECRAFT SKIN)

QUACKITY  
\- he/him  
duck hybrid, blacksmith  
(primarily axes), his wings  
are often dirt clad so he's   
usually gliding

CALLAHAN  
\- he/they  
reinder hybrid, possible  
thief, many dont see it but hes  
very helpful

HBOMB  
\- he/they  
cat hybrid, butler around  
palace (prefers to be referred  
to as maid but tubbos parents  
refuse. tubbo does it anyways),  
he formerly had no occupation  
and somehow landed a palace job

ERET  
\- any pronouns  
???, human with nopupils,  
dressmaker, they're a very kind soul  
but seem to lose their morality at   
times and becomes a little cruel

PURPLED  
\- he/they  
enderman hybrid, former  
assassin- currently a farmer  
just like enderman, he doesn't  
like eye contact and his gaze is  
down almost at all times and it  
is shown to make him irritable and  
distant (but he can handle it   
sometimes)

PONK  
\- he/him  
cat hybrid, doctor/potion  
specialist, he owns and  
tends to several lemon trees

PUNZ  
\- he/him  
enderman-human hybrid,  
jewelry maker, 'adopted'   
purpled as a brother

FOOLISH  
\- they/he  
shark hybrid, architectural  
design worker, seen with puffy  
often despite being a commoner

ANTFROST  
\- he/him  
cat hybrid, palace gaurd  
he's more laid back with his  
job than others

JACK MANIFOLD  
\- he/him  
(hybrid), bakery worker  
had ill feelings to tommy  
because of his thievery but  
he got over it

A6D  
\- he/him  
android, tech and communicator  
worker, has a room full of leds and  
high tech stuff

MEGA(PVP)  
\- he/they  
zombie hybrid, scout,   
because of his hybrid, he  
really hates the sun, and  
cannot be healed as fast by  
healing potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw ; trigger warning, things that could possibly trigger some
> 
> these are mentioned in the story and acted upon. chapters will not have a warning (my apologies) so please be careful. :)
> 
> make sure to come back to this as it's updated whenever a chapter mentions something new.... i will remind to go back to this chapter if it does though.
> 
> * implied/referenced child abuse  
> * drug use  
> * alcohol use  
> * (major character) death(s)  
> * violence  
> * running away (just incase)  
> * suicidal thoughts, tendencies  
> * dysphoria  
> * betrayal  
> * repetitive words??  
> * manipulation  
> * unhealthy coping mechanisms  
> * panic attacks
> 
> if i missed any as the story goes on let me kno


	2. get in your zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0:00 - 0:40

tubbo hated parties. in fact, he absolutely despised them to the point where he was making excuses left and right to anyone who dared even speak to him. he weaved through the crowds of adults, many intoxicated and booming with laughter, saying his apologies when he bumped into anyone. he held his crown close to his chest and ducked his head low.

tubbo's current dilemma? a party. a royal one at that, one that discussed his becoming of king, which was to be soon. parties were already unbearable, but the fact this one was solely based around something he hated to even think of made it worse. and this was only the beginning- after this, he had pages to read over, hundreds of pages, all on 'royal etiquette' and what to expect when he became king. and the rest of his schedule was packed with getting the 'commoners' to like him.

commoners was such a funny word, and sometimes funny wasn't always good. sometimes tubbo wished he was a commoner, instead of going out to the village everyday, giving his citizens fake smiles on his mother's behalf. his tail often flicked in annoyance when that happened.

but tonight, he wasn't going out to the village to tell his people that they would receive what they deserve (which, by the way, was so much. they dealt with his parents daily, it's insane!). tonight he was going to sneak out to the village- alone. no one would know, not even fundy. 

tubbo finally got out of the crowded ballroom, running to an empty room. it wasn't his own, he noted, and it looked vacant so it didn't matter. tubbo let out a sigh, unconsciously drawing it out. he ran a hand through his hair, then placed his crown on top of his head, careful. 

the boy walked over to the window, he pushed aside the curtains and looked out over the courtyard. he was high, but not high enough to get badly hurt. if he was lucky, he could roll into the grass and only have a few scrapes. he nodded to himself, unlocking the window and pushing it up, perching his leg onto the windowsill and his hand above him. he inhaled. closed his eyes. and jumped-

when tubbo hit the ground, only a few stings littered on his body and no guards shouting at him, he knew he succeeded. his parents truly were foolish, leaving the courtyard unsupervised. he stood, dusting himself off with his brightest smile in days. it had hit him- he did it! he actually did it! the hardest part was over, and his journey was just beginning. tubbo had been planning a temporary escape for a few days now, hiding a cloak and satchel in the bushes if he had ever gotten away with it. and, well judging by tonight, he did!

tubbo rushed over to the bushes, having memorized the exact ones. he bent down and took out the cloak first. he bowed his head down and let his crown fall- he never noticed it before, but it was pretty heavy- pulling the cloak over his head. he pulled out the satchel next, stuffing the crown in it. now he just needed to sneak out to the village, and he knew the exact pathway to get there, with no complications.

tubbo wandered the rocky trial, dust kicking up underneath his feet. he sniffled, muttering to no one. "it's too cold for a party. even colder for sneaking out." despite making his goal, his escape was poorly planned. his cloak was too light and his royal outfit was even lighter, and because of it he was shivering, but his tail moved akin to a dog, despite being a goat hybrid.

he shrugged his cloak on more, pulling the hood up and curling into himself. perhaps he should've expected this. 

coming around a split in the road, he decided to go left, knowing the bakery was that way, hoping the worker was still there. the lady was always very nice, pink hair that went to her shoulders and pastries that matched how sweet she was. tubbo was really hoping to see her, even though she got a little clammy when he was around, being royalty and all. 

when tubbo rounded the corner, he expected the lady to being closing up with lights flickering out. instead, he found a rugged blond boy who clearly wasn't welcome. the boy was looking around, frantic, picking the lock on the bakery. he looked terrific, and not in a good way.

"my god," tubbo murmed. the boy seemed to get restless and began going faster, paying no mind to tubbo. tubbo walked closer, and the boy stopped. his ears had flicked. he turned, and looked at tubbo with wide eyes. instantly, he hid his pick pocket and was launched into a state of panic, babbling out nonsense the boy in gold couldn't understand.

"hey, calm down big guy," tubbo shrugged and he got closer. the blond stepped away. tubbo only kept coming closer, until the blond's back was against the wall of the bakery. "i'm not gonna report you or anything. that would get you in a lot of trouble." he laughed,

"how..?"

tubbo's face lit up, mischief swirling in his eyes. he had forgotten all about the cold. he flipped open his satchel, and pulled out his crown. the blond examined it, stepping a bit closer. "is that... a royalties crown?" he muttered, before bursting out in laughter. it was quite the obnoxious laugh- or maybe just funny, because tubbo found himself smiling wider at it. "oh, yea, because this would 'get me in a lot of trouble'," he repeated tubbo’s words, hand clutching his stomach. "you have a crown with ya!"

"oh no no, this isn't stolen." tubbo smiled and closed his eyes, pushing his hood off, placing the crown on, careful to avoid his growing horns. when he opened his eyes, the boy was back on the wall, and eyes wider than before. "holy hell! wha- what the fuck?!"

everyone on the palace grounds knew who tubbo was, they practically all studied his face to not mistake him for some 'commoner'. and it seemed like this blond knew him quite well.

"hey there! i'm prince tubbo, as you know." tubbo pointed to himself with his free hand, using his other to close his satchel once more. "could i learn your name?" he asked the blond, who seemed like he was border line panic attack... tubbo really hoped he wasn't, that wouldn't make him feel good at all. he had already made the boy panic once before tonight. "t-t, tom-" the blond coughed, "tommy..." 

tubbo kicked his feet out, watching the dust particles lift up. "well, tommy, quite the nervous one aren't we?" he smiled, and tommy nodded his head so hard the boy thought it would fall off. "don't worry about me being a royal... i just see it as a status, one that could change easy.." he muttered, gaze now on the floor. "i plan to make it change..."

tommy looked over to him, "what do you mean by that?" he asked. tubbo sat down, bringing his knees to his chest. tommy looked at him with obvious discomfort, knowing the boy was getting his suit soiled. regardless, he sat down too, keeping his distance. "i want to be a worker at this bakery, and i want to live at this village." tubbo explained. he looked up to tommy, eyes full of hope. "i don't want to deal with royalty."

tommy hummed, and turned his head to not look at tubbo.

tubbo sighed, how was he to get the male to speak to him? "tell you what," tubbo swung himself up onto his feet, "how about we go somewhere? it'll be fun, but a little risky."

tommy gave him a skeptical look, smirking. "am i getting kidnapped by royalty now? this is new." he chuckled, but stood as well. "well you don't seem opposed! you're clearly standing up, now come on!" tubbo grasped tommy's hand and began running in the direction of the palace, leaving the other stumbling to catch up.


	3. don't even look at them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0:40 - 0:43

the path that tubbo dragged tommy down was long and seemed to loop many times. they took identical turns, all labeled out by the gravel that sounded awful underneath their feet, whether it was expensive boots or handmade ones. tommy was beginning to feel like the boy truly was kidnapping him. the longer they walked, the more the path became darker.

tommy occupied himself with staring at the other's tail, which he didn't notice before, that peeked out from a rugged hole cut in his cloak. had he been a hybrid too? tommy never took the time to look over his features- even with his face plastered all over the town. all he did was take it in, make a mental note so he didn't somehow offend a royal, and move on.

he didn't offend a royal it seems, but he sure did make a fool out of himself.

tubbo led him down another turn, and thats when he finally saw it-

lights. brighter than any firework show he had ever saw. and they weren't even there yet!

"holy hell, are you trying to blind me?" tommy choked out. tubbo stopped walking to look back to the other, titling his head in a confused matter. tommy swore he could see horns under the mess of matted of brown hair, even with the hood. tubbo stared, and turned back. "oh, the lights? sorry, thats just the castle."

tubbo let go of tommy's hand and beckoned him to come closer, sneaking towards the outer hedges. he made a motion with his hand, whispering "come on!"

for a second, tommy had forgotten he was even holding his hand. wait a second-

he was holding a royals hand.

the town would surely kill him for breathing in his direction, and now he went and touched him! okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but he's seen a man get executed for attempting to talk to the princess!

through the midst of it all, tommy heard tommy groan. "you look like you've seen a ghost, tommy, come now before my parents arrive!" he rushed back over to the blond, who stayed shell-shocked, and dragged him past the hedges and onto palace grounds.

this was it, tommy was done for.

"ahh, we finally made it!" tubbo smiled. he let go of tommy's hand and looked over their surroundings. "not a single guard in sight! plus, the party's still going, so we're basically super safe!" tubbo pushed his hood off and there it was again- horns. tommy swore it. he turned to tommy, "come on now, let's go to the garden. it's further this way."

tommy nodded and complied. at times, he'd like to argue and go off on his own, maybe cause a few minor (or major, he wouldn't tell) problems, but he decided he preferred life more than risking it all.

tubbo led him to a beautiful garden, outlined with quartz and fairy lights, a touch that tubbo said his sister, lani, did. multiple seating areas were available, but it didn't seem like tubbo was heading to any of them. it was breath taking, really, all the arrays of flowers, columns of them that could reach stories high, but were maintained so well to be kept to a reasonable height. tommy didn't know why, but he was fascinated with all of it.

off far to the side was a shed with tall windows. it was a blinding white, and looked to be cleaned regularly. there were bees, it seemed, all buzzing around inside.

in the middle of the garden was a grand tree that shaded the garden completely. at the bottom of it lay grass that went around the tree in the circle. there was even another beehive in the tree, and bees buzzed around it happily.

"i hope you like it," tubbo said while tommy looked around in awe. he saw how tommy kept looking everywhere, and smiled. "the garden was my idea. my 'mom' said that if i wanted it, i must tend to it." tubbo walked over to the tree, slowly lowering himself to sit on the grass. a bee flew to him, and he held his hand out. he looked so serene, even with something that could hurt him sitting right on the tip of his finger. "so i have. i think it looks quite nice, don't you?"

tommy scrambled to collect himself, noticing tubbo had moved, and quite far. "yes! holy shit it's- it's amazing tubbo!" tommy threw his hands in the air- this was a new feeling of bliss. "god i thought all royals were just stuck up dickheads that asked their maids to do everything for them, but you-!" tommy's eyes widened and his hands moved to his mouth, shutting himself up. but tubbo only smiled. "go on, it's actually nice to see i've changed your outlook a little."

tommy, ever the confused one, lifted his hands away. he hesitated, before continuing his ramble of useless words, and tubbo listened. tommy didn't notice it, but he moved closer, and was now standing near the tree. a few bees buzzed around his head, but he didn't seem to care that much.

a while into his mini 'speech', tubbo interrupted him. "sorry, but i did want to mention we do have maids and butlers... speaking of that.." tubbo looked to his left, "ranboo doesn't seem to be looking for me."

"ranboo?"

"a butler of ours. i see him more as a friend." tubbo said, that same smile on his face when he turned back to tommy. then, it turned, and became full of mischief. "he acts all stoic, but i've gotten him to crack a few jokes. he's very funny! i'd like for you to meet him."

tommy smiled, having forgotten all about his ramble. "think he's up for pranks? not on royals of course! i have a few friends i know." he finished, laughing awkwardly. tubbo laughed at him, or maybe with him, he didn't know, and nodded. "oh, prank whoever, it'll be funny anyways."

tommy sat by him and the two looked up to the sky. "i forgot to ask you a question," tubbo said, "pronouns?"

tommy looked to tubbo, confusion on his face. "the fuck is that?" he asked. tubbo sighed, "pronouns. the gender you identify as?" tommy brought his knees to his chest, "am i supposed to identify as something other than a male?" "you could if you want to."

tubbo smiled at him reassuringly. "we can experiment one day, but for now i'll refer to you with he him pronouns, okay?" the blond, only now more confused, nodded, looking back to the sky. "okay."

tubbo nodded, and looked back up as well. they sat in a comfortable silence, more so enjoying eachother's company than feeling bothered by it.

the night kept getting darker, they kept coming up with random conversations topics, and overall had a nice time.

until,

"hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a small hiccup and this chapter became the second one in which i didnt notice 
> 
> (this is the second chapter, but going by AO3 format, tw list is first, and "get in your zone" is second)


End file.
